Torn Between Hearts
by PrimNim96
Summary: Maka is kidnapped? Soul and Kid must team up with the gang to find Maka and her kidnapper. Will they find her? Will they admit to their feelings for her? If so, who will she choose? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

KiMa

* **Kid***

"Hey did you hear? Maka got really badly injured in one of her assignments!" Kid heard one of the boys yell in the locker room. "No way!" another said. "Yeah. She's in the infirmary right now. Apparently, her and her partner, Soul, tried to use a move that they hadn't fully mastered, on a witch!".

Kid rushed over to the infirmary before he could hear anymore. _Maka got hurt?_

 _When did this happen?_

He stepped into the infirmary and looked behind each curtain before, finally, opening the last one to Maka. She looked beautiful with her pale skin and golden hair. But the boys in the locker room were right. She did get beaten up pretty badly. Her pale skin was beaten and bruised. While her golden hair, had clumps stuck together with dry blood.

Kid inched closer to Maka, about to move a few loose strands out of her face, when the curtains moved open. Kid flinched. He turned around to find Soul with a vase of flowers. "Kid? What're you doing here?" Soul asked. " Oh! Um. Well, I heard some of the boys in the locker room saying that Maka was in the infirmary so I came to check." Kid said. Soul just nodded and put the flowers by Maka's bed.

The bouquet was a mix of different kinds of flowers but they all had the same colors, purple and blue. Kid smiled, Maka's two favorite colors. He looked up and knew that even though Soul often teased Maka, he really did care a lot for his meister.

"So, what happened to her?" Kid asked. Soul looked up at Kid. He could see the sadness in his friend's eyes. "Maka thought she could use Genie Hunter against Medusa. But we still haven't fully mastered it…" Soul trailed off. After a moments silence Soul spoke again. " Let's just say that… Medusa used our struggle as an opening." Soul managed to say. Kid felt bad for Soul. He must feel like it's his fault. "She's gonna be okay." Kid comforted his friend. " I know she will."

* **Maka***

It's so dark. Maka couldn't see a thing. She looked around hoping her eyes would adjust. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called. It was dead silent. Maka tried to walk further, thinking there should be a light at some point. Then, a whisper out of the darkness startled her. " Hello?" Maka whispered back. Nothing. She kept on walking. But, the farther she walked, the louder the whispers got. Finally, she began to make out what it was they were whispering. _It was her name_. " _Maka… Maka… Maka_!" Her name was being whispered all around her. Suddenly, a wicked laugh broke out. Maka would know that laugh anywhere, _Medusa_! Now running, she tripped and fell, the whispers and laughs still chasing her. When, abruptly, they all stopped. The silence made her even more frightened. After what felt like hours, all the voices screamed out at once, " _Maka… You… Will… DIE_!" Medusa called. Just then, something pierced her skin. She heard the drops of her scarlet blood drip onto the floor. Maka let out a painful scream, before disappearing into nothing.

* **Kid***

A blood-curdling scream came out from Maka. " Maka? Maka! Wake up! Wake up!" Soul yelled. Maka woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. She was even more pale than usual and there was terror in her eyes. Kid looked down, only to find himself _squeezing_ her hand. He let go and looked up at Sou, who, to his surprise, was doing the exact same thing! Kid began to wonder if Soul liked Maka. They _were_ partners after all.

* **Maka***

Maka opened her eyes to a blur of fluorescent lights. She turned her head to see someone on both of

her sides. Then, something pulled away from one of her hands. She blinked to make things clear and realized both Kid and Soul were beside her bed. Everything that had happened in the past couple of days rushed back into her head. She turned to Soul when, something else pulled away from her hand. Were they both holding her hands?

"Professor! She's awake!" Soul yelled. A few seconds later Professor Stein walked in. "Ah, Maka. So, you're finally awake. Well, thanks to Soul bringing you here so fast, you weren't in critical condition. In just a few days you will be able to go back home and make a full recovery. So, from now on be sure to be more careful." Maka nodded and looked over to Soul, who was staring at the ground.

* **Kid***

Maka was staring at Soul and, Kid couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. But, at least she's getting better. Her waking up is proof of that. Now that he knew that she was okay, Kid decided that he should probably be heading back to class. He got up from the chair he was sitting in, and made his way towards the door. Just then, Black*Star and Tsubaki both ran in through the door, almost knocking Kid off his feet. "Sorry Kid!" Tsubaki called, still running towards Maka's curtain. Liz and Patty were close behind. "Hey Kiddo! You already saw Maka?" Liz asked. "Yeah. I'm just gonna head back to class now." Kid said. "Okay Kiddo we'll meet you back there!" Patty called.

Kid just stood there for a moment. Deciding to take one last peek at Maka, he turned to look at her beautiful-emerald eyes. He must've been staring a second too long, because she caught him staring at her. Kid immediately turned away. But then, she said "Thanks Kid." And that sent him staring into her mesmerizing-emerald eyes again. She smiled and he realized that he was blushing. Kid turned away quickly and walked into the hall, causing him to release a long sigh as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. What was _that?_

* **Maka***

" Looks like _someone's_ got a little crush on you!" Tsubaki whispered sing-songly in her ear. " _Who_?" Maka said suspiciously.

" Maybe a little shinigami with three white stripes in their hair?" Tsubaki said smirking. " Yeah right!" Maka said blushing. She turned away before Tsubaki could say anything else. But Maka could still hear her chuckle.

Everyone was just chatting now, no one wanted to go back to class. Maka looked up at Soul. He hadn't said a word to her but, every time he looked at her he had concern in his eyes. There was something else too. Guilt? She tried to comfort him and mouthed 'I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about', but, he just looked away. Deep down Maka knew that wouldn't do anything, because she, too, had been in Soul's place when he took a blow for her from Crona. She knew that the only thing she could do for him now was get better, _and fast_.

Hello! Hello! What did you guys think? Please leave comments! I know I still have a ways to go, writing wise, so please help me improve _

Anyways, thank you for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

* **Kid***

These past few days were just a blur. It wasn't the same without Maka. Kid missed her clever remarks in class. They were the only two who actually paid attention. But, without her he felt... kind of… lonely. Sure, he had Liz and Patty but, Liz was always doing her nails and, Patty was always making paper animals out of the worksheets. Without Maka, even Kid wasn't paying attention in class; just staring out the window the entire time. He guessed that it was just something about how the sky had been over these past few days; they sort of reminded him of her. The blue was like a beautiful ocean, especially at the top. But, as you kept on looking further down, the lighter the blue got. Kid finally got to the bottom and, it was the lightest of all the shades. He had never paid attention to the scenery out the window, or any of the scenery in particular. He was just too busy. Running from one thing to another. But, ever since Maka had been out, new things came to light. Kid grew tired of the empty classrooms. He missed Maka too much over the week. But, finally, she got released from the infirmary.

Kid turned the corner, heading to his next class, when, suddenly he flew back. He was being _so_ careless lately. He heard a little noise "ow." He had run into someone! "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kid said. "It's okay", the person said. Kid looked up to see Maka rubbing the back of her head. "Oh my gosh! Maka! You just got out of the infirmary are you okay? Do I need to take you back? I can put some ice on it?" Kid stammered. Maka chuckled. "Kid calm down. I'm fine." Maka smiled. " But, an ice pack wouldn't hurt." Kid smiled back " Got it."

* **Maka***

They started picking up their books when they reached for the same one. Instinctively, they pulled back and blushed. After picking up their books, they headed back to the infirmary for an ice pack. When they got there, Maka looked around for Professor Stein or Naigus but, neither of them were there. "Well, looks like we'll have to get it on our own" Kid said. "Yeah looks like it," she said. Kid walked over to a little freezer next to Professor Stein's desk. He opened it and brought out an ice pack. Then, he went over to a cupboard under the sink and brought out a towel to wrap the ice in. "Wow. Looks like you know where everything is." Maka said. "Yeah. It's because I was in here pretty often when I was little. I got sick really easily because, I had gotten a lot of new sicknesses that I wasn't immune to. The more I grew up, the less sicknesses I got." He walked over to Maka. "Show me where it hurts." Kid said. "I can do it" Maka said. "Yeah, but you just got out of here, so you're probably still pretty sore." Kid said. "You win" Maka chuckled and pointed to the spot that hurt the most. "But, wait I thought Shinigamis couldn't get sick." "That is true. But, since I had no experiences with those flues I had no immune system built in yet, just like any other child. Except, in my case, I had the illnesses very severe, so that way if I actually was around any of them, I wouldn't be able to catch them."

"Couldn't you have died?!" Maka asked shocked. Kid paused for a moment. "Maka did you not know that Shinigami are cursed to live forever?" Maka froze. "Forever!?" she repeated. "Well, except for rare instances when their successor takes over for them, that's when they pass away." Kid said. _Wasn't Kid Lord Death's successor?_

" Kid aren't you-"

"Yes. I am my father's successor." Kid replied sadly. Maka sat up and walked over to Kid, and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Kid." Maka said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kid hugged her back. He was surprisingly warm. She wanted to stay like this forever when, Kid turned to look at her in the face. "Please don't cry." Kid said, as he wiped the tears away from her face. Maka realized that huge tears were streaming down onto Kid's jacket. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get them on you!" Maka blushed. Kid just smiled and said "No worries". Kid was always so kind Maka thought. Kid put the ice pack on her head. She felt his gentle hands. They stared into each other's eyes for, what felt like, eternity. Then Kid started to play with her hair, twirling it around his finger. As Maka stared into his eyes, she saw the deep amber in his iris. They were somehow... comforting. Then, all of a sudden Professor Stein slammed the door open, causing both of them to jump on opposite sides of the room. "Maka? Kid? What are you two doing in here?" Professor Stein asked. "Oh nothing! I just tripped. Kid helped me get ice. But, I'm fine now!" Maka basically yelled. "Well, we should be getting back to class now." Kid said. "Yeah. See you Professor Stein." Maka said. Then she dashed out as fast as she could.

* **Kid***

Kid ran into the bathroom as fast as he could. He looked into the mirror. Just as he thought, he was blushing ferociously. He needed a little time to think about what just happened. If Professor Stein hadn't came in, would they have _kissed?_ Kid's face immediantly became redder. "Stop it Kid! Don't joke around like that!" Kid scolded himself. Like Maka would ever want to kiss _me_ , Kid thought. Suddenly, Kid heard voices. _Oh great! No one needs to see me like this! I'm a wreck!_ Kid thought to himself. He ran into one of the stalls. Two boys that he didn't recognize came into the bathroom. "So are you still on? For tonight I mean" one of the boys said. "Yeah I'm so on! That girl isn't gonna know what hit 'er. But what was her name again?" The other boy said. " I think that it was Maka." Kid slammed open the stall door but, whoever was there, was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

* **Maka***

" _So_ …? What do you think?" Tsubaki asked Maka. "Think about _what_?" Maka asked back. "About _Kid_." Tsubaki answered. Maka looked up from the book she was reading and stared at her questionably. "Oh, _come on_ Maka! It's _so_ obvious that Kid likes you! So now it's on _you!_ What do _you_ think of _him?"_ Tsubaki scream-whispered in her ear, since they _were_ in the middle of class. "Kid _does not_ like me! _He's a shinigami for crying out loud!_ And I'm a plain old bookworm, nothing _more_ and nothing _less_!" Maka said plainly. "Then what about that time in the infirmary?" Tsubaki asked with a smirk. "What do you mean? What time in the infirmary?" Maka asked starting to panic. She didn't think that anyone had seen her and Kid when they were in there. "You know the time that everyone went to see you when you got hurt by Medusa. What were you thinking about?" Tsubaki asked suspiciously. Maka looked away so Tsubaki couldn't see her red face. "N-nothing I was thinking the same thing that you were! I just had forgotten." Maka stammered. "Are you hiding something?" Tsubaki's smirk grew bigger. "No! What would make you think that? Anyway that time in the infirmary all we did was smile and wave. Big whoop!" Maka said trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah? Then why did Kid blush?" Tsubaki asked, taking the bait. "I don't- " "Now if you two are done gossiping up there, start paying attention to your studies." Professor Stein interrupted Maka. Both girls blushed out of embarrassment and nodded, turning back to their studies.

* **Kid***

Kid couldn't stop thinking about what those two guys said in the restroom. What are they planning on doing to Maka? Kid cringed. He needed to stop thinking the worst, but what should he do? If he told her then she might think he was crazy. But, he can't _not tell her,_ then those guys will get her. Kid needed to know that she would be safe. But to do that he had to be there with her, and it's not like he could ask to spend the day with her without being weird about it. He can't follow her without being mistaken as a stalker. So… what _could_ he do? Maybe she could stay at _his_ house? Yes! That way she could stay with Liz and Patty and he could still keep an eye on her! That's it! _Now I just have to talk to Liz,_ Kid thought to himself.

* **Maka***

Maka had noticed that ever since the incident in the infirmary Kid was acting weird. He wasn't paying attention to his studies, or where he was going (he kept running into things), he had a blank look on his face, and he had been ignoring anyone and everyone who would talk to him, just muttering words no one could understand. This was worrying Maka. She had known Kid to be a kind, strong, and determined fighter. She had never seen Kid act like _this._ So, during lunch Maka finally decided to ask one of the Thompson sisters what was wrong with Kid.

* **Liz***

Liz was trying to paint her nails that had chipped from this morning, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Maka with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, Maka. What's up?" Liz asked. " Hey. Umm… well… I was wondering… is Kid okay? He's been acting… strange." Maka asked. Now that Liz thought about it, Kid _was_ acting strange today (well stranger than usual). She knew that it wasn't him being upset about an asymmetrical thing, because he usually would end up throwing some tantrum in the middle of class. But this time he just seemed …spacey. " I don't know. That's a good question. Let's go an' ask him." Liz grabbed Maka's hand and started running towards Kid, when she realized that Maka was struggling to get out of her grip. Liz stopped " Don't you wanna go and ask him?" Liz asked suspiciously. " Well… yeah… but… " Maka looked around nervously " I think you should ask him." She blurted out. Liz nodded still being suspicious. She turned around and headed back towards Kid. _That was weird_ Liz thought. Was there something going on between the two of them? Well, whatever it was, Liz would get to the bottom of it.

* **Maka***

By the time lunch had almost ended, Maka was twitching and biting her lip. Liz _still_ hasn't told me what was wrong with Kid, Maka thought. She just stood there talking with him, _the entire lunch period!_ Maka was shaking with nerves. But she had no idea _why_? She had never been _this_ worried about Kid. For all she knew, he was just having a freak-out about some asymmetrical thing and was just trying to keep it inside ( _for once_ ). What had changed to make her so worried? Nothing strange had happened except the infirmary thing. But, even then all they did was stare at each other. Did... she like Kid? _Yeah right_! But even if she did he wouldn't like her back. He _was_ Lord Death's son and he's a Shinigami. So, if she didn't like Kid… why was she so worried about him? A hard push interrupted her thoughts. Maka turned around to a big smirk, _Soul_. "What's got you into a nervous wreck?" he asked. Maka blushed. Was it really that obvious? "N-nothing. I'm just kinda worried about Kid" Soul's smirk faded. "Why are you worried about _Kid_?" Soul asked, almost sounding angry.

" It's just he's been acting really weird lately."

"He's probably just havin' some freak-out about an asymmetrical object. I mean that _is_ his specialty."

" You're probably right."

" You've never been worried about him before. So, why start now?"

"I was just asking myself the same thing." Maka said shaking her head.

"Well I know what will take your mind off of that. Black Star lost some sorta bet and he has to act like a bull the entire day! He was walking on all fours and mooing in the hallway. He even was chewing grass at the field! You should come and see!" Soul said laughing. There was no way that she was gonna miss this. The two of them ran to the field. And sure enough there was a crowd surrounding Black Star, while he was charging on all fours towards a red jacket. He was even wearing fake horns and kicking in the air. Tears welded up in Maka's eyes and her and Soul fell to the floor laughing their butts off. "See? I told you that this would cheer you up!" Soul said. All Maka could do was nod, while she laughed so hard that she snorted. Maka was thankful that she had Soul as her partner. Even though they would fight Soul would always be there in her time of need.


	4. Chapter 4

* **Liz***

After Kid had finished telling her of his plan to keep Maka safe, she set out to go and find her. She wasn't in the courtyard, so Liz was about to check the cafeteria when a bunch of people started running towards the field. Liz grabbed Kim aside. "Hey, what's goin' on over there?" Liz asked her. "Black Star lost a bet and was forced to act like a bull the entire day. He's up there chasing a red jacket." Kim said. "Have you seen Maka up there?" Liz asked. "I don't know I haven't been up there yet." Kim said. Jackie walked up besides Kim. "Who Maka? Yeah I think she's up there with Soul." Jackie said. "Thanks you guys." Liz said; and started running to the field.

Liz could see Maka and Soul on the floor laughing. It looked like they were on the verge of crying! "Is it really that funny to see?" Liz asked making herself noticed. They both nodded, still laughing. Liz looked over the crowd to see. And it _was_ pretty funny to see the 'almighty' Black Star reduced to a dumb bull chasing a jacket. Liz chuckled, but remembered the real reason why she was there. "Oh Maka! Kid told me why he was acting so strange lately." Liz said. They had finally stopped laughing and were trying to sit up. "Really? What'd he say?" Maka asked. "He just saw something asymmetrical" Liz lied. Maka looked relieved, and Soul just smirked. "See I told you!" Soul said, obviously happy that Maka wasn't worried about Kid anymore. Liz knew everything about everyone. Who everyone liked, whether or not rumors were true or it was just stupid people trying to feel good about themselves. She was even able to get a few people together like Ox and Kim, and right now she was working on Tsubaki and Blackstar. She knows who everybody likes, and Soul obviously liked Maka. The only person she couldn't quite read was Maka. "I'm glad that it was just that. I was starting to get a little worried there." Maka said, interrupting Liz's thoughts. "A little? More like a freak-out!" Soul said laughing. Maka puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment. Then Liz remembered. " Oh yeah! Maka! Would you like to stay over tonight?" Liz asked relieved that she didn't forget. Maka checked her planner. "Umm… Yeah. I'm free tonight. But will you be okay dinner-wise Soul?" Maka asked. Yeah I'll be fine. I'll probably have Blackstar over to play the new COD game. We'll just order takeout." Soul said smirking. "Oh! How come you wouldn't come with me to talk to Kid?" Liz asked still suspicious about that. Soul's smile immediately faded to a serious face. He stared at Maka, whose face had turned crimson red. Just then the bell rang. Saved by the bell. Maka let out a sigh of relief. "Well anyways we're gonna have a ton of fun tonight." Liz said changing the subject. Her and Maka started to talk about what they should do tonight. But Soul didn't say a word the entire time.

* **Maka***

Well just great, Maka thought. Now Soul wasn't talking to her. Even Kid wasn't talking to her very much. Soul just seemed to be ignoring her where as Kid seemed like he was avoiding her.

Maka banged her head against her locker. "What's eating at you?" she looked up and saw the Thompson sisters. Maka looked back down at her shoes. "Boy troubles I suppose." Maka said pouting. "Well you'll have plenty of time to explain on the way to our house." Liz said. Maka looked up. "Aren't I going back home to get my stuff?" Maka asked. Liz and Patty smirked and Maka gulped.

"Why aren't you letting me go home?" Maka asked as the Thompson sisters dragged her out of school. "We wanna do makeovers, so we'll need all the time we can get." Liz said.

"B-but what about extra clothes and pajamas?"

"You can just borrow some of mine" Liz said smirking. This usually meant Patty tying Maka down while Liz put something "sexy" on her. She cringed at the thought.

"What about my books?" Maka asked desperately trying to get home. "We have a whole library." Patty said waving her arms around in circles.

"Toothbrush?"

"We got extras."

"My pillow?"

"We got hundreds."

"Hairbrush?"

"You can use mine."

Maka sighed in defeat. Why wouldn't they let her go home? Was there something that they weren't telling her? "We're here!" Patty yelled. Maka looked up. They were at the door of a huge mansion. "Man! This place is so huge! No matter how many times you guys invite me over I never get used to how big this place is!" Maka said in amazement. Maka heard Liz chuckle. She joined in. She must've sounded ridiculous. They opened the door to a huge room that was, of course, symmetrical. Everything in the house was symmetrical, except Liz and Patty's rooms. Maka had heard from Patty that when they're asleep Kid sometimes sneaks in their rooms and rearranges EVERYTHING. When Liz wakes up, she puts Kid in a near comma stage from the amount of bullets she shoots at him. Maka chuckled at that.

The checkered floor was practically shining. _I bet you could even eat off of that floor and not get a spec of dust on your food_ , Maka thought to herself. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase that led to the three of their rooms. There were two other rooms that connected to the front. One led to the kitchen, and the other led to the living room. _And this is just PART of their house!_ Maka thought to herself. The girls walked up stairs to Liz's room. Liz's room was bigger than Soul's and Maka's whole apartment! It had multiple posters of different boy bands hanging on her wall. In the middle of the room was a giant fluffy pink carpet. In the left corner were Liz's bed and a bedside table with a lamp on it. On the other side of her bed was a floating bookshelf with magazines on it. In the far back left corner was Liz's bathroom. In the middle of the room were a couch and a glass table. Behind the couch was a glass bookshelf. Between the couch and the bookshelf was a rod with what looked like giant confetti strings hanging from it. And last but not least was Liz's makeup station. It had a long chest of drawers with a small mirror in the center. On the side were Liz's scarves and her walk in closet. Next to the closet was a hanging mirror that was long enough for you to see your shoes. "I love your room Liz." Maka said while she jumped onto Liz's bed, forgetting all about not being able to go home. Liz laughed, "Yeah I guess it's pretty nice huh?" Suddenly Patty jumped up from the couch making Maka flinch. "What's wrong Patty?" Maka asked. "I need my giraffe!" Patty yelled. And with that Patty dashed into her room across the hall. Maka and Liz laughed. Patty came dashing back with her fluffy stuffed giraffe.

"Well, why don't we start this makeover!" Liz said happily. Liz went over to her 'makeup station' and grabbed some nail polish. Maka realized it was her favorite one. She had been here so often that Liz already knew which of her hundreds of different colors of nail polish was Maka's favorite. Normally, Maka didn't like these sort of things, but the Thompson sisters made it fun, and they were aware that she wasn't one for makeup, so they went easy on her (sometimes). They put thin coats of makeup on her. And besides Maka _loved_ this color of nail polish. It was a dark blue with a hint of purple and glitter. Liz sat by Maka on her bed and began to put the nail polish on her. Maka flinched at how cold the liquid felt on her nails. "So," Liz said, not looking up from Maka's nails "how come you wouldn't come with me to talk to Kid?" Liz asked. Maka blushed. "Honestly? I don't know why. I guess it was because of what happened in the infirmary? I just felt a little awkward." Maka gasped realizing what she had just said. Liz smirked. "What happened in the infirmary?"

"N-nothing!" Maka stammered. Liz's smirk grew bigger.

"That definitely was NOT nothing! You're bright red!"

"No! Honestly I don't know what I'm talking about! I haven't gotten much sleep lately from all the studying. You know how it is!" Maka chuckled awkwardly. She had expected Liz to pry it out of her by attacking her or threatening her or something. But, all Liz said afterwards was "hmmm…"


	5. Chapter 5

* **Liz***

 _What was going on between Maka and Kid?_ Liz asked herself. She didn't want to pry _too_ much. She wanted Maka to tell her on her own. Well, now that Liz knew that there _was_ something going on between Maka and Kid, she was gonna be there new cupid! Liz smirked.

When Liz only had one more nail to paint on Maka, she decided to put her plan in action. "Hey Maka?" Liz asked. "Yeah?" Maka answered. "Do you mind if I try something on your nails? I've been waiting to do this. I saw it online and it looks really cool!" Liz said. "Sure I don't mind!" Maka said. Liz smirked, _good_ she thought _._ "Okay, then I'll try it. But, you can't watch me. It's a surprise."

"Okay"

Liz got the colors that she needed. Then she began painting. She didn't think it was going to come out perfect, but looks like it did. Liz stared at her masterpiece. "Done!" Liz called. Maka looked down at her ring finger to see it black with three white stripes on it. Maka blushed. "L-L-L-Liz! What if he sees it?!" Maka was blushing so much! Liz laughed. "Oh, well!" Liz just smirked. Operation 'Lovey-Dovey' is in action.

After the makeover was done the girls decided to pick a movie.

"Horror!"

"RomCom!"

"Horror!"

"RomCom!"

" **HORROR!** "

Liz and Patty were fighting over the movie genre.

"Patty! You know that I hate scary movies!" Liz yelled. Patty gave Liz a terrifying look, and well, let's just say that Liz lost.

They invited Kiddo to watch the movie with them. Liz did that for two reasons: one, perfect opportunity for operation 'Lovey-Dovey' to become a success and two, Liz REALLY hated the scary movie that Patty picked out.

They put the movie in and all got comfortable. They had pillows and blankets on the floor because there wasn't enough room on the couch. They also had their movie snacks out, popcorn, cheese, iced tea, soda, and A LOT of candy. Patty was cuddled in the blankets on the floor with her giraffe, while Kid sat on the couch. Just before Maka was about to sit down next to Patty, Liz zoomed by and stole her spot. "Sorry Maka gotta have some sister time you know?" Liz stretched out so there wasn't any more room for Maka to sit. "I have a back condition, so I have to sit like this, sorry. But you can always sit next to Kid." Maka blushed trying to hide her painted nails. Liz smirked. Kid made room for Maka to sit. Even in the dim light, Liz could still see the bright pink on both of their faces. As the movie started she praised herself for giving Kid the most wonderful opportunity to make a move on Maka.

* **Maka***

Maka tried her best to hide her nails, but it was really hard considering that both her and Kid loved snacks. Maka sneakily reached into the popcorn bowl only to find, something that didn't feel like popcorn. She looked down and, to her horror, it was Kid's hand! _Oh no!_ Maka thought. _By now he's surely seen my nails!_

But...Maka didn't necessarily want to let go. She blushed and waited for Kid to pull away. But to her surprise Kid didn't move. She looked up cautiously to see the brave meister looking away. It might've just been the lighting but, Maka thought that she saw a tinge of pink on his face. She, too, blushed at this.

Maka couldn't pay attention to the rest of the movie.

 ***Kid***

Kid felt like Liz was up to something. She had been smirking the entire time Maka had been here. Then, she purposefully made sure that Maka had sat next to him. Kid, not even paying attention to the movie, reached his hand into the popcorn bowl. He had a hand-full when suddenly another hand was on top of his. He looked up to see Maka with wide eyes staring down at our hands. He looked down too, only to find his stripes on her nails! What were they doing there? Not only were they his stripes but, they were on her _ring_ finger! Kid noticed that Maka still hadn't pulled away. His face turned bright pink and turned away. He slowly entwined his fingers into hers. He could tell that he wasn't the only one blushing. Kid allowed himself to have a tiny little smile on his blushing face.

* **Maka***

Apparently, Maka had had a really long day because, her eyelids felt heavy, as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* **Kid***

Suddenly, Maka's head fell onto his shoulders. Startled, Kid looked down. She was a sleep. A gentle smile creeped onto his face. He laid his head on top of hers as he, as well, fell asleep.

-AN-

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

***Liz***

By the time the movie was over, the two lovebirds were clocked out. It was so adorable! They were both leaning on eachother. Liz snapped a quick picture, before running after Patty. _I cannot wait to see their faces in the morning,_ Liz snickered.

 ***Maka***

" _Maka"_

Maka heard a whisper. It was pitch black. _No! Not again!_ Since Maka had gotten out of the infirmary, she has been having nightmares almost every night. She dared tell Soul, who was worried about her enough these days.

" _Maka"_

The whispers echoed around her. She was surrounded. The more the whisperers called her name, the more her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt sick to her stomach. Maka crouched down, covering her ears, willing them to go away. Suddenly, they all stopped. It was dead silent. She stood up, trying to look around even though she couldn't even see her own hand. A wicked laugh cracked out of nowhere. He cackled. Maka could barely make out a smirk full of razor teeth.

 _Kishin!_ The sudden realization snapped. And just as soon as her realization came, it was gone, and so was she.

Maka awoke in a cold sweat.

"Just… a… dream…" She managed to make out. Her heart beated faster, and her breath quickened. Maka could sense an evil. It was very close. _Too_ close.

Suddenly, something grabbed her leg. Pain surged through her body. Knives sticking in her flesh like thorns, she let out a piercing scream.

* **Kid***

A terrible scream startled Kid, as he jumped to his feet. Blind for the moment Kid let his eyes adjust.

What he saw, was the most horrifying image he had seen in many many years.

It was Maka. Her leg ensnared in a Kishin egg's Knife-like fingers. Her eyes full of terror and pain. A pool of blood dripped from her leg. Her nails bloody and broken from trying to hold on as the Kishin egg tried to pull her away.

" _KIIIIDDD!"_ she screamed.

Kid jumped at the Kishin egg, but was thrown aback by a sharp pain in his shoulder. It had thrown one of it's knives at him, and had him pinned at the wall by his shoulder. Kid dangled, hearing his blood splatter to the floor every time he moved.

"Grrr." Kid grunted, trying to get free. Even with the immense amount of pain he was feeling right now, he _had_ to save Maka!

Maka was barely holding on, screaming in pain as the Kishin egg pulled on her leg.

"LIZ! PATTY!" Kid yelled.

The Kishin egg through another knife at Kid's other shoulder.

"GAH!" Kid clenched his teeth.

Liz and Patty came running down the stairs. They both were in shock at the sight of Kid.

"T-TRANSFORM!" Kid managed to yell through the sheer pain.

"Right!" They both yelled and flung into Kid's hands in the form of twin pistols. Kid shot and shot at the Kishin egg, who seemed uneffected.

"W-what!?" Kid stared in disbelief. The kishin egg wasn't even scratched.

"What's going on!?" Liz shouted. A pain-filled screech erupted from Maka as she finally let go. Her hands and leg bloody, she lost conscience and was carried off by the Kishin egg.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled, trying to be free of the knives that held him in place.

"AAAAGGHHH" Kid pushed through, his blood splashing onto the floor.

"KID! STOP!" Liz and Patty yelled. But Kid didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he found Maka and she was safe.

"KID! You're losing too much blood! STOP! You'll die!" Liz shouted in tears. Everything became fuzzy and Kid suddenly felt dizzy as his mind swayed. He heard Liz transform and her voice was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

AN: What's going to happen next!? Sorry for the short chapter guys! I've been so busy lately, I'll try and write the next chapter faster. And for you SoMa fans out there, don't worry, their parts are coming. XD Hope you guys enjoyed! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

***Soul***

A sudden boom caught Soul's attention. Blackstar had fallen off the couch. _Man, he's such a slob._ Him and Blackstar had been up most of the night playing video games. Only now had they started settling down. And by settling down, it meant Blackstar passed out on the floor snoring loud as hell, and Soul pressing pillows closely to his ears, trying to block out the sound but failing. Soul sighed. _I bet Maka's having a better time than this. So uncool. She's probably getting "friendly" with Kid. Stop it! Stop it!_ Ever since lunch, Soul couldn't stop thinking about Maka's reaction concerning Kid. She's been acting weird lately. Soul grunted. "I'll never understand girls." he whispered. Suddenly, Soul felt a horrible feeling overcome him. He was filled with anxiety.

Something was wrong.

 _Maka!_

Soul jumped off the couch and shook Blackstar awake.

"Ngg… what'dya want?" Blackstar managed to sputter out.

"I-I got a bad feeling, just come with me to check on Maka real fast." Blackstar groaned reluctantly but, none the less, he staggered as he got up and started putting on regular clothes. Soul did the same and before they knew it, they were out the door and on the back of Soul's bike.

The ride to the Gallows was a blurr. Just random colors flying past. The cold wind bit at his flushed cheeks. Going faster and faster, Soul and Blackstar finally arrived at Kid's house. They slowly made their way up the steps. Soul made an attempt to knock but, the door just creaked open at the slightest touch. It was dark and quiet. _Maybe they're already asleep. Maybe he was worried for nothing._ Soul hoped these things to be true. Blackstar and him made their way cautiously into the giant mansion. It seemed a bit… creepy. "Kid?" Soul's voice echoed through the house. There was no reply. "Sorry to intrude, but we came to see Maka."

"Well I guess they're asleep. Now can we go back? A star needs his rest!" Blackstar complained. Soul was about to agree when he heard something. It was small, but he was sure what he had heard. A small sob. Soul started moving toward where he had heard it.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Blackstar called as he ran after him. "I heard something coming from over here." They made their way past the kitchen, when the sobs grew louder and Soul could make out what they were saying.

"Kid! Wake up!"

Bursting through the door that led into the living room, Soul saw a horrific sight. Liz and Patty were cradling a body that was covered in blood. The room was destroyed and had even more of the scarlet liquid splattered everywhere.

Panic took hold of him as he realised that Maka wasn't there.

"Where's Maka!" Soul yelled.

"S-she was... taken by a k-kishin.' Liz managed to say, her eyes never leaving who Soul now recognized to be Kid.

"What happened!" Blackstar said, obviously in shock.

"A kishin b-broke in. He t-took Maka... and hurt Kid p-pretty bad."

 _Hurt. He's still alive._ Soul breathed a sigh in relief. Regaining his composure, Soul organised his thoughts. Maka was strong. He knew she would be fine on her own for a while, even if Soul wasn't with her. But they _had_ to find her.

"K-Kid!?"

Soul turned to see Kid slowly sitting up. He was obviously in pain.

"Kid, you need to lie down. You'll only make it worse" Soul found himself saying.

"N-no. I'm... fine. We n-need... to find...Maka." Kid barely managed to say.

"Your wounds are healing faster than normal." Liz said in shock.

"C-come on...Let's go. Before... it's too l-late!" Kid was trying to stand now. Everyone stayed quiet, unsure of what to do. They needed to find Maka but, Kid was injured. Torn by his partner and his friend, Soul just stood there, feeling like an idiot. Everyone stayed like this for what seemed like hours, when Kid grew tired of it.

"What are we standing here for!? Maka's missing! Let's go!"

There was no reply.

"Just let him. We need to find Maka." Everyone turned in shock. Patty who hadn't said a word the whole time, just told us to let a wounded Kid fight a kishin.

"Okay. Patty you're right. Maka's our first priority right now." Liz said. She obviously had a lot of trust in Patty's decisions, well, at least when she was serious.

"Then what the hell are we waiting around for? Let's go find Maka!" Soul yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement.

 _Maka… I promise. We_ will _find you. Just hang on._

-AN- All right! What did you guys think? I know I haven't been writing a lot lately, and hopefully that will change. I'll try my best to write faster for you , hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


End file.
